PS253
/ |title_ja=VS レジロック・レジアイス・レジスチルI |title_ro=VS Regirock, Regice, Registeel I |image=PS253.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=253 |location=New Mauville Lilycove Department Store Sootopolis City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV |next_round=A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice, Registeel II }} / or Joined Message (Japanese: VS レジロック・レジアイス・レジスチルI VS Regirock, Regice, Registeel I or 結びつくメッセージ Joined Message) is the 253rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On top of the Lilycove Department Store, senses the clash between large powers happening in Sootopolis City. Steven wonders if Wallace and the others succeeded in their mission, but quickly realizes that the surge of power is just spreading throughout the region. In New Mauville, several young Trainers from Mauville City approach Wanda and to see the patient from Rustboro City that just arrived. Wanda and Riley tell the children to be quiet, as the patient, Mr. Stone, shouldn't be disturbed while in a coma. In his sleep, Mr. Stone begins to mutter out his son's name. Back in Lilycove City, Steven talks to the blind boy about the problem with translating the slab. The other members of the Elite Four continue to try and awaken , , and with their Pokémon, but are unable to. Frustrated, they demand that Steven hurry up and tell them how to awaken the three Pokémon. With the Devon Scope, Phoebe tries to scan the slab. With no time remaining, Steven tells everyone to abandon the plan and go to Sootopolis. Steven decides to go first, and tells Sidney, Glacia, and Drake to stay their course, and for Phoebe to bring the slab to him. Seeing that the blind boy is disappointed, Phoebe cheers him up by stating that his efforts won't go to waste. Both Steven and Phoebe head off on top of Steven's and , respectively. In Sootopolis City, Gabby and Ty ride on 's back in attempt to escape the explosion engulfing the island. Wallace attempts to escape in his aircar, while Winona's Altaria carries its unconscious Trainer away. is engulfed in a huge bright light. Riding on his Metagross, Steven approaches Sootopolis City, only to be overwhelmed by the extreme power being emitted by the island. Because of the massive energy being shot out, the sea and earth begin exploding wildly, forcing Steven to defend himself with Metagross's . As the energy continues to push back and , Steven sees a figure in the explosion and goes to rescue it. He manages to rescue , who had been searching for him all around Hoenn. Sapphire, glad to have finally found Steven, hands him the letter she had been given by Steven's father. Steven opens the letter and inside is a paper with the Braille that was missing from the slab. Steven reads it, and figures out that the missing components of awakening , , and are the Pokémon and . Major events * The massive explosion of energy continues to engulf Sootopolis City. * decides to abandon his plan and help in Sootopolis City. * Upon arriving, Steven meets , who gives him the letter Mr. Stone wrote. * With the letter, Steven figures out the way to awaken , , and . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Winona * Wallace * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Steven Stone * Tabitha/ * Gabby and Ty/ * Mr. Stone * Wanda/ * * Blind boy * Jack * Young Trainers Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Sidney's) * (Glacia's) * (Glacia's) * (Drake's) * (Tabitha's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ) * * (×4; fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. * In the Chuang Yi version, is referred to by its Japanese name, Break Claw. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Regirock - Registeel - Regice I - Bức thư gắn kết }} de:Kapitel 253 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS253 it:LGA253 zh:PS253